


dreams come true

by kwonbagel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Cute Kim Mingyu, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Tired Jeon Wonwoo, University Student Jeon Wonwoo, Yoon Jeonghan Being an Asshole, chan is me, elwin "leper" lepellier but as a puppy, jisoos christ, soonyoung has a cameo dont worry, yeehaw mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Somewhere between the lines, Wonwoo found Mingyu.





	dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the great song time in a tree

Wonwoo had exactly seven months left to decide what he wanted to do. That's 30 weeks. 210 days. 5,040 hours. 302,420 minutes. Well 302,419 now. He had already wasted the 6,162 days he was given and elected to ignore his life's problems by playing his gamecube. Sue him. 

But junior year was finally coming to an end and the never ending letters from colleges started to pile up. And so was his anxiety. 

Wonwoo stared up at his ceiling in his pitch black room and, in a trance, watched the fan spin. It was the fourth night in a row that he hadn't got so much as a wink of sleep. Screw the future, screw everyone's expectations of him. He just wanted to sleep, but it refused to come. His head was a brainless mush, squashed by the pestering thoughts of hopes and dreams that seem far out of reach.

He rolled over from where he was laying and blindly grabbed for his phone.  _ 4:43 am. _

Another night wasted for nothing. 

He, sighing in disappointment, got up and grabbed his book sitting on his desk. He and his insomnia had all summer break together, might as well make use of it. 

 

~

 

Wonwoo, drained, tilted his head back causing his neck to crack as the bus started to move. He hadn't seen his aunt in eight years. Nervousness began to grow at the pit of his stomach. 

His doctor had advised him to temporarily find a new scenery, far away from the busy city, to allow himself to relax. Naturally, his mom called her sister immediately. He would be staying with her for the rest of his summer break. He was not looking forward to it to be put nicely. It wasn't that she's not a lovely woman, but Wonwoo only felt like he was temporarily running away from the problems he faced. A quick fix to life. If only it was that simple.

"You must be new, dear," an older lady across from him greeted him as she eyed his expensive shirt and shoes. Wonwoo shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'm visiting my aunt for my break."

"How nice, who's your aunt?" The woman asked as it was a small town, everyone knowing one another.

"Aunt May."

"Oh really, you must be Wonwoo then," the woman's eyes sparkled in recognition of his and his aunt’s shared features. "My grandson works for her at her farm. Maybe you'll get to meet him and he'll show you around. You are about the same age."

"That's nice," Wonwoo said simply before staring out the window for the rest of the ride. He didn't want to come off as rude, but, to be frank, he didn't give a shit about this woman's grandson.

"Do you need any help?" Wonwoo offered the lady, who had several bags of groceries, as the bus came to a halt at their stop.

"If you don't mind, dear. Your aunt lives right next door to me as well," She handed him a few of her bags. They walked down a dirt road for a few minutes, only silence exchanged, before they reached a stone trail leading to a cozy classic picket fence house. He followed behind her to bring in the groceries, taking notice of the slightly larger house to the left. Aunt May's. He was sure of it even though he had to squint to even see it. He knew it was indeed hers based on the field of crops in the back.

"Thank you, dear," they sat all the bags down on the table. "Go run along now and see your aunt. And you're welcome here anytime."

 

With that, Wonwoo took off to the other house. 

 

As he opened the fence enclosing the house, he was tackled to the ground by a big blur of golden fur. Laughing as his face was attacked by the dog licking him, he noticed the tall boy, skin golden from the sun, watching, amused, a few feet away.

"Get off him, Leper," the boy said in an affectionate tone. Promptly, Leper got off Wonwoo only to jump onto the other boy. His laugh was addictive and a smile tugged onto Wonwoo's face just at the sound.

"Hi, I'm Mingyu," Mingyu gave Wonwoo a bright smile once he got Leper situated on the ground. Leper sent him a quick glare before becoming content as soon as Mingyu handed him a small toy to chew at.

"Wonwoo," Wonwoo could only offer him a painfully forced smile. He wasn't all that great with strangers, especially unexpected. But if Mingyu took any notice of it, he didn't make any acknowledgement of it. 

"I know," but Mingyu didn't elaborate until Wonwoo sent him a questioning look. "Your aunt is busy out in the fields right now, but she told me to show you around when you arrived." Wonwoo's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' at the explanation, of course she would. Always having everything perfectly planned to a tee. Though he wasn't quite sure what all there was to show in a town with a population of less than 1,000. But he followed Mingyu down the dirt road anyway, Leper bouncing not too far ahead.

He showed him everything, from the town's only grocery store to the abandoned elementary school as all the kids that once went there had all grown up.

Thinking that was it, Wonwoo turned to go back to Aunt May's, with the sun starting to set. But mingyu held out an arm in his path to stop him. "There's one more place I want to show you. Come on," Wonwoo tilted his head at the sudden command but kept up pace with Mingyu as they jogged. Wonwoo hated physical activity and didn't help his already exhausted body, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone he just met nor did he want to explain why his body wanted to give out all the time. So he opted to just keep going even though every muscle screamed otherwise.

Mingyu slowed to a stop and Wonwoo dug his feet in the dirt to prevent himself from running into his back. "There it is," Mingyu pointed and Wonwoo followed his finger to catch a glance at a-

"Wow, a mountain," Wonwoo deadpanned. He did not just run for ten minutes to see a large fucking ant hill. But his disinterest didn't faze Mingyu, rather encouraging him. He pulled Wonwoo by the wrist up the small trail curving around the mountain to the otherside. 

"This isn't just any mountain. Look at the waterfall!" Mingyu said, words gleeful. Any retort on Wonwoo's tongue vaporized at the site. 

"Wow," Wonwoo said dumbly. It was a waterfall that was concealed by the dozens of trees surrounding it and it was tall in any means but it was the clearest water Wonwoo, a city boy, had ever seen before. He walked to the edge of the lake and could see the rocky bottom. 

 

It was breathtaking. 

 

He looked back at Mingyu and before he turned away, he caught a glimpse of Mingyu looking at him with an easy smile and soft eyes. "Just a mountain still?" 

"Shut up," Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and they widen in embarrassment as Mingyu started to pull his shirt up. "What are you doing?" His words strung together due to him speaking fast. 

"Uh...swimming?" Mingyu, not hesitating even slightly in his action, said as if it was the most obvious thing. As soon as his clothes were off, he dove into the crystal water, splashing Wonwoo slightly. Mingyu resurfed to see him clearing off his glasses. "Gonna join?"

"No thanks," Wonwoo sat down on the edge and took off his shoes to dip his feet in the water. "This is fine." Mingyu just shrugged before floating on his back and taking in the sun. The sun did him good, Wonwoo noticed as he stared at the other. His face, covered with water droplets, glistened a nice bronze under the light, his soft eyes were closed causing him to look so young and angelic, and his nose and cheekbones looked like it was sculpted by god herself…

Wonwoo shook the thought out of his head, pushing it far into his unconscious. He was here for a reason, doctor's orders in fact. He needed to let his body be able to relax from the constant stress weighing him down. He wasn't here to befriend Mingyu and that wasn't what he needed at the moment. Another problem to worry about and keep in good shape. 

He gave Mingyu a quick, curt bye before calling Leper, who was reluctant to leave Mingyu out of sight, to follow him back to the house. He was here to get better, to figure out the future. The attraction forming in the pit of his stomach would only further confuse him.

It was dark now, Wonwoo realized as he walked back. There was something calming about it. The animals going quiet, trees rustling from the slight breeze, and the fireflies waking as the sun died. He now understood why his doctor advised him to stay in the countryside. He'd never seen something compared to this view in his seventeen (you are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen) years living in Seoul. 

"Wonwoo!" Aunt May brought him into a tight hug, popping his whole vertebrae, after he tugged off his shoes and sat them by the door. He happily reciprocated the eager hug.

"Aunt May," Wonwoo whispered softly, tears starting to form. It had been eight years since he'd been here. Eight years since he visited his favorite aunt.

 

("How can you be my favorite aunt if you're my only aunt?"

"Technicalities," Aunt May waved him off as she continued her chase for the chicken that stole her wedding ring.)

 

Eight years full of anxiety to met expectations and desires. Eight years of constant failure. 

"Hey, Aunt May?" Wonwoo broke the silence as she stirred the pumpkin soup. 

"Hmm?" She looked up to him, pushing her hair behind her ear. It used to be raven black and voluminous of life, always fascinating a younger Wonwoo. Now, her locks looked like salt and pepper as time took its toll on everything, mercilessly. They had a lot to catch up on in other words.

"Where's Uncle Ben?" Wonwoo took notice of the apparent second-half of the home missing. 

Aunt May's expression turned dark, hazel eyes unreadable. "Gone."

"Gone where?" 

"In Satan's ass crack for all I care," Her face stayed blank for a few more seconds before turning light again, she continued cooking again.  _ Okay then,  _ Wonwoo thought.  _ Best not to pry.  _ "How's school going, Woo?"

"It's," Wonwoo hesitating, not sure if to answer honestly or not. "going, I guess."

"That bad huh. Don't worry kid, everything will work out eventually," Wonwoo highly doubted that but didn't make a remark back. "But that's not why you're here kiddo. Shoo, go sit down in the living room. You're here to rest. Let Aunt May take care of you."

"I can help with-"

"Shut the flying fuck up and sit down, Jeon," Aunt May said pointedly, threatening him with the wooden spoon. Wonwoo held up his hands in surrender and retraced back to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Not much longer later, there was a ring coming from the doorbell. Wonwoo didn't even get the chance to blink before Aunt May, wearing a barbie-like pink apron that she's had as long as his memory could go back, pestered him to sit down and ran to greet the guest. It was Mingyu.

"Hi, Auntie. Did you any more help?" Mingyu had changed out of his clothes from earlier, more than likely having gotten wet when he got out of the lake. He looked over at Wonwoo and gave him an eye smile as if Wonwoo hadn't completely abandoned him earlier. Wonwoo gave him a small wave in return, wanting to melt into the couch for several reasons.

"Don't worry about that," she waved him off. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Don't you dare, Kim Mingyu. Your grandmother would have a fit. But come on in," Aunt May ushered him in. "Dinner's almost done so stay."

"Okay," Mingyu didn't argue and sat uncomfortably close next to Wonwoo. Really they were five feet apart but that was too close of a distance for Wonwoo. Aunt May smiled in satisfaction before disappearing back into the kitchen. Wonwoo hoped she'd hurry, not wanting to wait in this five feet worth of thick silence. But, surprisingly, there wasn't any for long. Mingyu had a knack for breaking the ice.

"Auntie told me you're a senior now," Mingyu started. 

"Yep."

"So do you know where you're going for college yet?" And there's the million dollar question. When Mingyu noticed Wonwoo not speaking, he added, "No pressure though, you still have a few months. Hell, I know I'm only a junior but I'm so confused." Wonwoo jerked his head to look at Mingyu. He was looking down at his hands, eyebrows furrowed at his own words. It was comforting to Wonwoo, in a sense, that someone felt just like him. He hovered his hand over Mingyu's before going  _ fuck it _ and laying it on his in a sort of comfort. 

"I have absolutely no idea," Wonwoo chuckled at his misfortunes. "Actually, it's kind of why I'm here.."

"Really? Why?"

"Insomnia," Wonwoo said simply, and Mingyu nodded his head in understanding. Mingyu swept his eyes across Wonwoo's face, intent in finding something. 

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" 

"Six days ago...I think?" Wonwoo said more in a questioning tone rather than a statement. The number of days began to blur together after a while, memories a fuzz. Almost like the static on tv when the channel wouldn't connect.

Mingyu stared at him in complete disbelief, "How are you not tired by now? Jesus, I shouldn't have taken you on that run today."

"I'm completely exhausted," Wonwoo admitted. "But it's not like I have much say in the matter." Mingyu opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but Wonwoo didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I think Aunt May should be done soon. Let's go."

As they stood up, they finally took notice of Aunt May leaning on the door frame, arms crossed."How long have you been standing there?" She only wiggled her eyebrows in response before ordering them to clean themselves up.

Wonwoo could barely walk up the stairs between Aunt May constantly refilling up his bowl before he could even see its bottom, insisting on putting him into a food coma, and Mingyu insisting that if he ate enough, it'd make him sleepy. Wonwoo felt sick, and he swore that night that he would not so much as steal a glance at pumpkin soup again.

He didn't sleep that night as expected but his mind felt wide awake, for the first time in a while, processing his day with Mingyu. 

 

~

 

Noticing the dim light beginning to seep into the guest room, Wonwoo rolled over and tugged the plug from his phone. 6:56 am.  _ Might as well get up. _

He stumbled down the stairs to find Aunt May, already in her outdoor clothes, sitting on the couch and watching the news. "Mornin'," Wonwoo yawned and went to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Wonwoo," Aunt May stopped him in his tracks. "I'm going to be out in the fields again today, but I can get Mingyu to keep you company." 

"Okay," Wonwoo found himself saying to his own surprise. He wasn't sure what possessed him in blurting it out, so he pushed the thought away.

"Go eat! Your mom will kill me if you come back as dry bones," She scolded him when he didn't move from where he was standing. He scurried to the kitchen. 

 

**ice cream scoop:** i cant find my viagra *panic sets in*

 

**sigh:** sigh

 

**emo fish:** sorry what

**emo fish:** repeat

**emo fish:** wtf cheol

**emo fish:** why do you have viagra???

 

**ice cream scoop:** i said wat i said

 

**emo fish:** ….

**emo fish:** you make me want to jump off a cliff sometimes

 

**ice cream scoop:** i didnt ask for this judgement, i asked for dick

 

**[ice cream scoop changed their name to im gay]**

 

**emo fish:** **all the time 

 

**sigh:** sigh

 

Wonwoo pressed the power button on his phone and set it down to finish his frosted flakes and to be able to read his book. He loved Seungcheol and Jihoon, his best friends back home, but sometimes he needed a break.

As he washed out a bowl, there was a knock at the door.  _ Mirabella has ruined the ball _ , Wonwoo snorted to himself as he went to check. 

"I'm starting to get deja vu here," Wonwoo pointed out as he opened the door to Mingyu holding a large pile of some sort of fabric in his arms. "What is that?"

"Mock de ham," Mingyu, walking past him to the back door, hollered back. 

"Be a normal person and just call it a fucking hammock," Wonwoo, grabbing his book first, hustled out the door to help him. Mingyu had gotten it caught in the doorway, it being too wide. "How did you…you know what, just turn it to your left." Mingyu complied and they dropped it onto the freshly cut grass.

"Okay! Let's hang it up," Mingyu exclaimed, looking like an overly excited puppy. Wonwoo ignore the fact that it was over a hammock to smile fondly at his eagerness. It was oddly cute.

"Okay," Wonwoo bent down to pick it up but stopped and squatted. "Um, how?" Mingyu stood still for at least a minute before he gave Wonwoo an offended glance.

"Oh no can do, City boy. I gots to teach you the yeehaw way. Saddle on up." Mingyu effortlessly pulled it over to twin trees.

"Never, just never, say that again."

"Aye aye captain," Mingyu moved to show Wonwoo had to put the hammock up. Not that he needed to know as he lived in the city, but there was something entrancing in the way Mingyu spoke. "Here we go, that's what I'm talking about." Mingyu spread out onto the hammock and gestured for Wonwoo to join him when he noticed him not moving. They half-laid, half-sat side by side for a few daunting moments before Mingyu spoke up. "Did you get any sleep last night," Mingyu studied Wonwoo's face, spotting the five layer under eye bags.

"No," Wonwoo positioned his book between them before curling up in on himself.

"How do you do it?" Wonwoo sent him a puzzled look to indicate he didn't understand what Mingyu meant. "Like what do you do for twenty-four whole hours? How can you handle that?"

"I mostly read," Wonwoo weakly shrugged, his exhaustion finally starting to set in again.

"It's a miracle you can blink much less read," Mingyu had on a bewildered, pitying expression. Wonwoo hated it.

"I have to do something. Laying around becomes bothersome after doing it for a while."

"Have you ever tried going on a run?" Wonwoo was quick to send him a glare. "I'm just suggesting! It could help; it exhausts me. We could even be running buddies."

"No."

"Well, my offer still stands if you change your mind. Speaking of which, your aunt told me to introduce you to other people here. We can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Why not now," Wonwoo whined, wanting to get the awkward first encounters over with.

"Wonwoo, no offense but you look dead."

"Thanks," Wonwoo's voice was laced in bitter sarcasm. As if he wasn't already reminded of the fact every time he saw his reflection. They sat there for a while, busy with their own thoughts. When Wonwoo eventually looked back over at Mingyu, it was as if a light bulb hovered over his head in a Köhler a-ha! moment. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him to speak.

"How about I read to you so you don't have to overwork your eyes," Mingyu picked the white and orange book up and flipped to the beginning.

"You don't-"

But Mingyu slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him and his eyes found the first line. He took his hand off when he realized Wonwoo wouldn't protest. So he began to read in his soothing, honey-like voice, "Neil Josten let his cigarette burn to the filter without taking a drag. He didn't want the nicotine; he wanted the acrid smoke that reminded him of his mother. If he inhaled slowly enough, he could almost taste the ghost of gasoline and fire. It was at once revolting and comforting, and it sent a sick shudder down his spine. The jolt went all the way to his fingertips, dislodging a clump of ash. It fell to the bleachers between his shoes and…"

Wonwoo realized he had forgotten the sensation of feeling like he was floating into the clouds as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~

 

Wonwoo's eyes slowly peeled open after prying the crust away. The sunlight peeking was bright and hot on his face as he laid. He covered his face to be able to see. 

He had slept, Wonwoo realized in a sudden elated state. He felt less tense than normal and, even if not to normal human standards, felt relaxed. 

His last memories before falling asleep had been Mingyu reading to him as he was curled up on the hammock with him. He looked out the window to ensure it wasn't just a dream and there was, in fact, a hammock in the exact place he remembered. Mingyu must have brought him in then. Even thought to lay a blanket on him, which Wonwoo was grateful for because he ran cold. He decided he would have to thank him later when he would meet the other villagers.

As if on cue, Wonwoo could make out the echoing sound of a ringing doorbell then a pause before his Aunt yelled up at him that it was Mingyu.  _ Speaking of the devil.  _ He blindly grabbed for his shoes and shoved his glasses on as he stumbled down the stairs like a drunken bat.

"Been walking long?" Mingyu smirked, showing his stupid bright teeth. 

"Shut up," Wonwoo shoved the piece of toast into his mouth that Aunt May offered him before tying his shoes. "Where to?" Wonwoo shut the front door behind them as well as Aunt May's, "Be careful and-"

"The willows."

"The who now?"

"Did I not show you them?" Mingyu continued when Wonwoo shook his head. "It's a field full of just willow trees down by the old school." 

"I think you were too busy with a mountain."

"Hey you forgot, it's a mountain with a waterfall."

"More like a mountain plus a DLC with that walk up," Wonwoo muttered bitterly, remembering all too well of the run there. Whether Mingyu heard it or not, Wonwoo didn't know, but either way he flashed him, what was becoming, his signature easy smile before leading him down the trail on the left.

"They should already be there by now. They got off work a little bit ago."

"Who are they?"

"Jeonghan, Joshua, and Chan. I'll...left them speak for themselves."

"Oh, uh, okay," Wonwoo said with a tint of anxiousness.  _ What the hell does that mean? _

"Here we are," Mingyu had him take a hard right before stopping. "Ain't it a beaut?" Mingyu winked when he noticed Wonwoo's jaw go slack. Beaut was an understatement, the willows was something you only saw in stock photos. The noon sun had cast the perfect light down on the lively trees causing it to feel like something only in dreams. There were vibrant wildflowers everywhere that could only be the work of Persephone.  _ Oh how thy beauty this land has forsaken me vision _ , Wonwoo dumbass brain supplied. Only when Mingyu turned to slowly walk down the steep hill did Wonwoo notice the three blurry figures under the tallest willow placed perfectly in the center.

Walking over to where the three were, all confusion went away. Mingyu was exactly right to say that they would speak for themselves. They were all sitting closely together but there couldn't be a more stark difference between the three. A guy with fluffy, blonde hair was positioned half-sitting half-lying on the willow trunk with a cigarette placed between his lips. His eyes were dull with disinterest as a second guy spoke, who was dressed in what looked like picket fence family, Sunday clothes. His almond hair barely reached his eyes and was perfectly in place. He looked like a preacher's son and Wonwoo immediately had a taste of dislike in his mouth. The third one just sat there and fiddled with the wildflowers as he looked at the preacher's son with polite attention. He looked young enough to be an underclassman, shorter than the other two, but while he gave a sense of mellowness there was also a hidden maturity.

"Hey guys, this is Wonwoo." Two of them waved, one more enthusiastic than the other, and the other went unbothered as he continued to smoke and take no interest in Wonwoo. "This is Jeonghan," Mingyu pointed them all out beginning with the disinterested smoker. "Joshua." The preacher's son. "And Chan." The flower kid.

"Nice to meet you," Joshua nodded at him and Wonwoo returned it. 

"Hi!," Chan smiled slightly at him. "If you ever need anything I live in the house behind your Aunt's farm. Though I won't be there before noon."

"Okay, thank you. I'll keep that in mind." 

Wonwoo looked over at Jeonghan as he hadn't spoken yet. Jeonghan only stared back before Joshua nudged him in the side. "Say something," Joshua whispered violently.

"Just because you're Aunt May's nephew doesn't mean I got to like you. So don't even try."

"Jeonghan," Joshua snapped somehow calmly. "He is a visitor. Try to be pleasant."

"Oh, my bad, all-knowing, holy father Jisoos Christ. Oh, wait, sorry, I forgot the preacher's son is sensitive to his privileged self's title," Jeonghan mock-bowed before pulling out another cigarette. Wonwoo eyed the almost empty pack, and Jeonghan took notice. "So what, I have an addiction to nicotine." He glanced over quickly to Mingyu before settling his glance back on Wonwoo. "You're no better." He didn't understand what he meant. 

"I'm going to find you skin-cold dead in your shed of a house in the morning," Joshua spoke with an edge of scolding, not phased by the comment. Probably used to it.

"I believe you mean my cadaver," Jeonghan flicked the cigarette ashes in his direction and, Joshua stepped back.

"Yeah," Joshua said with a fond smile. "That's what I meant."

"Nice," Chan finally spoke after a pause in the conversation.  _ Who the fuck are these people?  _ Wonwoo sent Mingyu a horrified, incredulous expression that caused the latter to snort uncontrollably. 

"I told you they spoke for themselves."

"Not like that!" 

"Are you guys good?" Joshua broke into their conversation, the three of them missing the subject of the conversation.

"Yeah, just surprised is all," Wonwoo admitted. "It's nice to meet other people finally besides this dumbass." He gestured over to Mingyu, who let out a shout of protest. 

"Nice," Chan agreeably smiled in amusement, and Jeonghan nodded his head as a sign of understanding pity for Wonwoo.

"He's done some stupid things. Has he told you about the ham incident?" Wonwoo shook his head. "It's a long story and it's getting hot, so we should get inside and I’ll tell you."

"Aunt May's?" The three nodded at Wonwoo's suggestion and followed him up the hill. 

"Come on guys, I'm not that bad!" Mingyu called out in the background. "Guys? HEY, WAIT UP!" They all laughed hard enough that their side hurt as they sprinted away from Mingyu. Wonwoo didn't even take notice of how energy depleting it was until they arrived at Aunt May's house, Mingyu pouting behind them. As exhausted as he felt, he couldn't help the euphoric feeling bursting throughout him.

As he opened up the door, they were greeted with Leper wagging his tail in excitement. Chan stooped down to pet him. Leper jumped on him causing them to tumble down as Chan giggled.

"Anybody hungry?" Wonwoo asked the group, not about to disappoint Aunt May by being a terrible host. Everyone, but Mingyu, politely declined with a head shake. Well, Jeonghan didn't do anything except throw his cigarette out so Wonwoo took his silence as a no. "I'm going to have egg and toast, want one?"

"Sure." They all shuffled to the kitchen. Wonwoo pulled out the egg and a pan as Mingyu put the pieces of bread into the toaster oven. 

"So the ham incident?" Wonwoo averted his attention to Joshua after he ensured the egg was cooking. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Joshua took a moment to sip his water from his glass that he grabbed at some point during the commotion. ("Drink water, not alcohol!") 

"Nice," Chan hummed from where he was sitting next to Leper. 

"I'm going to whack you with this pan if you say 'nice' one more fucking time," Wonwoo raised the pan in question at him.

"Oh sorry," Chan held his hands up.

"Fucking fuck, no fuck. Stop you bitch! Ah, shit!" Wonwoo went to place the pan back on the burner but hit the handle with his wrist as he let go. The pan flapped around before falling off and the contents fell onto, an unbothered, Jeonghan's foot. 

"That's me," Mingyu faked sadness after a moment of silence. 

"Same," Jeonghan flicked the partly cooked egg off and it flew onto Leper, who was staring off into the abyss but jumped in terror when a yellow and white strange object landed onto his fur. 

"Nice."

"Chan!"

"Right, sorry Wonwoo."

"Can I start the story already?" Joshua snapped, it was ask Joshua after all.

 

~

 

_ What was it called again? That thing where… deja vu.  _ Wonwoo was experiencing deja vu when he woke up the next morning the same way as the previous. He hadn't gotten much sleep as Mingyu and his friends stayed well into the night, and Mingyu stayed even longer. He later (read early morning) then read to Wonwoo to lull him into the arms of sleep. But it was better than nothing; Mingyu had gifted him with something better than anything material.

So like every other day previously, Wonwoo sat on his bed, scrolled through his feed, and waited for Mingyu.

 

**Soundcloudrapper:** yo reminder that what what in the butt is a bop

 

**Wonbat:** pls stop

 

**Sigh:** sigh

 

**Soundcloudrapper:** but seriously have yall watched dirty nasty naughty boy yet

 

**Sigh:** sigh, i have no choice but to

 

**[Sigh has removed Soundcloudrapper from the chat]**

 

**Wonbat:** ok but shoes will forever prevail 

 

**Sigh:** i beg to differ as long as the duck song exists

 

**Wonbat:** wait

**Wonbat:** what about the bed intruder song

 

**Sigh:** akdhfocjvjfjw w36 ew 2!!?@,

**Sigh:** Svehqi182iSSHWIQIWIWI2IWI;'S2 I WA BZUETA EW

 

**Wonbat:** ...wtf???? jihoon you good fam??

 

**[Sigh has added Choi Seungcheol to the chat]**

 

**Choi Seungcheol:** wellll obVioUsly we have. a. RAPISt in lincoln pAark

 

**[Choi Seungcheol has changed their name to Soundcloudrapper]**

 

**Wonbat:** what-

 

**Sigh:** he took my phone

**Sigh:** i shoulda jumped when i had the chance 

 

**Wonbat:** opportunity missed dude

 

**Soundcloudrapper:** shia labeouf was ahead of its time tho

 

**Wonbat:** sorry but we dont support cannibalism here

 

**Sigh:** um yea we do

**Sigh:** they get rid of humans i support the cause

 

**Wonbat:** woah there hannibal lecter, calm down

 

**Sigh:** make me

 

 **Soundcloudrapper:** ooo kinky lil thot

 

**Wonbat:** shut up

 

**Sigh:** sigh

 

It was far past lunch (no, Wonwoo didn't eat lunch because he is a self-destructive insomniac) and Mingyu still hadn't made an appearance.

Wonwoo, antsy and exhausted as ever, pulled on some lightweight shorts and called for Leper. Mingyu wasn't there but he might as well try out his advice. He was going to summon his inner Forrest Gump and run like fucking Naruto.

Back in his elementary educational career, his school would always have an annual, end of the year event where the students would run on the track to raise money. Wonwoo could remember the morning of the event as he relived it in a time loop. He remembered so clearly cooking the expired egg in the pan as his mother was running late as was he. He remembered so clearly of the thirst overtaking his throat that was dampened by the queasiness in his intestines. He remembered how he had to steady himself as the start line due to the uncomfortable ache. He remembered the dread that overcame him as soon as he took his first step. He remembers nausea that overcame and embarrassment as he stumbled to the side of the field to throw up the damn egg. And on that miserable humid afternoon, Wonwoo swore to his blurry left shoe, covered in black spots from being dizzy, that he would never run again.

He had never been good at keeping promises. He wasn't sure of what overcame him to make him want to go on a run. Maybe it was the desire to sleep. The disappointment, that he refused to acknowledge, of Mingyu not visiting. Perhaps homesickness. Or a mixture of it all. Wonwoo didn't know but goddamn as he stood up from tying his shoes and began to sprint with Leper alongside him, he immediately regretted all of his life decisions. So like the self-deprecating person he is, he threw insults at himself until he got to the waterfall. 

"FUCK YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, I DID THAT!" Wonwoo managed out after inhaling deep breaths that made his sides ache. Leper stared at him as if he grew two heads before distracting himself with a half dead leaf. "Sorry, buddy." Leper didn't even bother to look up at him. Wonwoo laid next to him, completely depleted. He hated the journey but at least he had gotten what he wanted. His eyes began to droop, and Wonwoo didn't fight it as he drifted off, barely realizing the small sensation on his face was Leper placing leaves on him.

It was pitch black when Wonwoo opened his eyes again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and squinted his eyes when he looked at the unheavenly bright screen.  _ 12:47pm.  _

"Shit," Wonwoo scrambled up from where he was curled up with Leper on the cold ground. "We got to go." He started to walk around but soon realized he a) had no idea where to go and b) even if he did, it was too dark to recognize landmarks. So in the end, Leper did have to end up taking him back home as Wonwoo had no sense of direction and is too shy to ask for help back; he would have most likely wandered around for an hour before finding Aunt May's house. 

The lights were out when Wonwoo reached the house. He would have assumed Aunt May had already gone to bed if it wasn't for the figure sitting on the steps. Mingyu's anxiousness evident as he weaved his hand through his hair repeatedly, leaving it sticking up every which way. What had caused him this much distress, Wonwoo was unsure. 

"Nice hair," Wonwoo snorted at the sight of him. He looked like a younger, Asian version of Albert Einstein.

"What the hell, Wonwoo!" Mingyu didn't even bother to keep his voice, that was thick of emotion, down. He jumped up from the steps. "For all I know you could've been eaten by the wolves!"

"There are wolves?"

"Not the point," Mingyu snapped but Wonwoo didn't mistake the scared tremble in it. 

"I just figured because you didn't come to get me that I should-"

"I had work, you jackass!" Mingyu shoved him on the chest, and Leper barked as if egging him on.  _ Traitor.  _

"But Aunt May has been letting you show me around instead of working?"

"I don't just work there, as if on hell that's enough money. I only work for her because she needs help since...that's beside the point. I work at the grocery store too. I told you that when I showed you around the first day, you ignorant waffle." 

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo bursted out in laughter. "I can't take you seriously looking like this." He flapped his hand at Mingyu to indicate towards the wild hair stands and bugged out eyes. 

"Fuck off, you had us worried. We even made search parties," Mingyu ran his hand through his neck and the stress on his face cracked away. "I was so, just… don't ever do that again. It was so reckless." Wonwoo gently pulled his hand from his hair and interlocked it in his.

"It's okay now, I'm fine. And I promise I won't do it again. I didn't even mean to this time. I fell asleep before I knew it."

"I know that now, but you don't understand how terrified I was. It was only a few hours but, god, it felt like a lightyear," Mingyu tugged him away from the house. "We better go tell them. And this time, think of a better entrance. That shit won't fly with Aunt May."  

 

Wonwoo could still feel the pain in his ear hours after his Aunt harshly twisted it like a pretzel. It was then he swore he would never, ever under any circumstances would he run again. He meant it this time.

 

He lasted three days. 

 

This time it really wasn't his fault though. One evening, he was greeted with Mingyu, who had finished his shift, inviting himself in and insisting that if Wonwoo was, quite literally, going to run off on his own that he might as well join. "Be running buddies," he had said.

"Isn't this just great," Mingyu cheered out, undeterred by a sweaty Wonwoo slowing down, and put a skip in his step. 

"Just dandy. Never felt better," Wonwoo spoke between desperate gasps. His lungs felt like they were on fire.  _ Come on, just to that tree and then take a break. Almost there, just a- _

"Fuck!" Wonwoo, due to his over exhausted muscles, tripped over his own foot from not being able to pick it up all the way.

"Wonwoo, are you okay?" Mingyu dug his heels into the ground to stop in his momentum. 

"Yeah," Wonwoo winced at the new pain throbbing in his ankle. "Just help me up." Mingyu offered him his hand and Wonwoo laid his in Mingyu's palm so he could be yanked up. He started forward again but didn't even put down his foot before Mingyu advised it was enough for the day and that they go back so Wonwoo could rest his ankle. Turning to follow the other, Wonwoo painfully, at a snail's pace, limped before Mingyu looked back and stopped him. 

"Get on," Mingyu bent down and held out his arms. 

"What?"

"Get on," he repeated himself and waved Wonwoo to jump onto his back. "We're not getting anywhere at that rate, and we need to ice that. It's looking really swollen." Wonwoo looked down to see that he was right. It had almost doubled in size. 

"Okay," Wonwoo didn't argue as he positioned himself on Mingyu in a way that wouldn't put too much weight on the other. Wonwoo laid his head on Mingyu's shoulder and was overwhelmed with a fresh cotton scent. Wonwoo snuggled his cheek farther into Mingyu's shirt and its owner laughed.

"Comfortable?" 

"Just shut up and walk, beanpole." They continued down the hill in a comfortable silence.

"Let me go get some ice real quick," Mingyu placed him on the couch when they got to the house and disappeared into the kitchen. Wonwoo could faintly hear a cabinet closing shut then the ice dispenser.

"What do you want to watch?" Wonwoo turned his head over to look at Mingyu, who was entering the room with a towel and a bag of ice water.  Wonwoo reached for the remote on the side table and went into Netflix.

"I don't know," Mingyu placed the towel and then ice water on Wonwoo's stretched out ankle, that he then placed across his lap. 

"How about Mulan?" Wonwoo suggested when he found it on his suggested.

"Hell yeah dude." 

If Aunt May had come in from the fields to get a glass of water, she would see the pair angsty screaming to Reflection and then later wildly dancing around as they screamed to I'll Make a Man Out of You in front of her tiny TV screen. At one point they had both stood up to chaotically flap their limbs around and it had been going well until Wonwoo applied pressure to his ankle as he jumped along with characters.

"Oh shit!" Wonwoo crumbled to the ground as pain went up the leg of his injured ankle. Mingyu lunged to catch him and they became a pile of limbs bursting out in laughter. Laughter was only added after they calmed down when Mingyu lifted his head, only to slam it into the coffee table. Wonwoo's spit spewed all over him as he laughed uncontrollably, and Mingyu wiped it away in disgust.

"Thank you. That's great, horse lips."

"You're one to talk," Mingyu had no retort so he childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh, how classy."

"This ain't the caste system." 

"How funny, now shut up. That's what would really bring honor to us all." They looked at each other for a silent pause before Mingyu cackled at the reference. Wonwoo smiled, happy he made Mingyu laugh like that. "But seriously, we're missing the movie," Wonwoo pointed at the unpaused screen.

They went back onto the couch and refocused on the movie, a little closer in space than before.

 

~

 

Wonwoo wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before pulling at the handle of the front door, wanting nothing more than a cold glass of water and a shower. He and Mingyu had gone on another run after his ankle healed and turned it into sort of a daily routine for the duo. 

Stepping into the house, he noticed a strange man sitting, laidback with a cup, across from his aunt who was completely rigid in a way Wonwoo had never seen before. They were sitting in tense silence as the man gulped down his drink. 

"Aunt May?" Wonwoo hesitantly stepped in and grabbed their attention. Aunt May's head snapped to see him while the man sluggishly turned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, this is your Uncle Ben." Aunt May's eyes were like that of a wild doe as she stared at Wonwoo. He got the message hidden in them, don't ask. "Just go get you some water and shower." He reluctantly did so. 

He shook his head back and forth to move his damp bangs as he fumbled with the wall as he ran down the stairs. He had been hesitant earlier to leave his aunt with a man that, though not expressly said, he was forbidden from talking about, but he didn't want to provoke anything and opted to do as she said. 

They were as quiet as before when Wonwoo sat down next to Aunt May on the loveseat. 

"Wonwoo," Uncle Ben leaned forward and sat his drink down on the table. Wonwoo could feel his hot breath on his face. Uncle Ben reached out to grab Wonwoo's chin. He jolted at the touch but didn't move as Aunt May watched with frantic eyes. He had to say strong for her. "It's been a while," He violently jerked his face to one side causing his neck to pop. Wonwoo nervously gulped. Uncle Ben lightly traced his cheekbone with his finger. "It would be a shame if your skin got...ruined. You've always had nice skin, even when you were a little boy and that slut-" 

"That's enough," Aunt May stood up in a sort of deviance. "You can be here if you actually care to change but don't you fucking ever again dare talk to my nephew like that again." Uncle Ben didn't make any indication of it but Wonwoo could tell he was infuriated by the glint in eyes as he narrowed them slightly. "Are we clear?"

A loud smack echoed through the room. "Shut up, you whore," Uncle Ben spat, full of maliciousness, as he backhanded Aunt May across the face with so much ease it was as if he had done it billions of times before. Aunt May cradled her stinging cheek but didn't show any signs of weakness. She refused to.

"Get the fuck out of my house," She spoke so calmly. 

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Uncle Ben swung again, but this time Wonwoo was able to grab his arm before he made contact. But this didn't deter him as he only pushed Wonwoo back, causing him to trip on the carpet and hit his head against the wall, and continued in his rampage of punches. Soon enough, she crumbled to the ground.

Wonwoo had never seen Aunt May so lifeless before, always the one to live the mood. It was as if he could see the strings of manipulation, worn but not detached, being moved as he kicked again and again at her.

Wonwoo ran over to hover over to protect her in any way possible. But as each kicked rained down on him and he slipped in and out of consciousness, he knew this was it. Everything would come to an end if he didn't do something. And he almost did give in. It would be an end to all those sleepless, anxious-filled nights, but then one thought became stronger than the others. He would never see Mingyu again if he gave up on him and Aunt May. He had put off the attraction he felt towards the other for some time now, but it was impossible to not recognize it in what could be your last minutes. The desperation to persevere crawled into his mind and took over. 

When Uncle Ben gained momentum as he swung his leg forward, Wonwoo stopped it in its tracks by yanking the leg with all his bodily strength. Uncle Ben stumbled to gain balance, and Wonwoo used that split second to run, heart pounding loudly in his ears, for the closest weapon near him. Uncle Ben had finally gained his balance and strode after him but it was too late as Wonwoo jousted the hot pink Hello Kitty umbrella into his dick. Uncle Ben hunched down in pain as he gritted his teeth, and Wonwoo wasted no time to swing the umbrella at his head. One. Two. Three. Wonwoo had lost count as the blind mix of fear and anger took over his rationalization, and it wasn't until Aunt May cried for him to stop and helplessly shook his shoulder that he did.

Uncle Ben was dead and it had been at Wonwoo's own hands. Even more concerning, he didn't find a shred of guilt in himself and this fact made him sick to the stomach.

As he sat in Uncle Ben's growing pool of blood, he examined his knuckles which were cracked and aching from his tight grip and had blood splattered all over them. Whether it was his or not, he wasn't sure. He didn't care. It was the last thing on his mind with having just committed murder. Murder in self-defense but murder nonetheless.

Aunt May tried to speak to him in a hushed tone after she called the police but everything was only static to his ears. He had killed another person and so easily. He placed his face in his hands and was unmoving even as the police and EMS came in much later, due to them living in a very far out village. 

Aunt May was pulled away into the hands of the EMS as two officers, notepads in hand, walked over to Wonwoo.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jung, and he's my partner, Detective Choi," the detective that took lead pointed to the other detective behind him. 

"I'm Wonwoo," Wonwoo managed to strain out, not wanting and too drained to be questioned. 

"So tell me Wonwoo, you were here during the killing. Correct?"

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"I'm here visiting my Aunt for the summer."

"And why is that?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Wonwoo retorted instead, angered that they believed he had malevolent intent. "That man in there used to be my aunt's husband and came back for some reason. He beat her, and I tried to stop him, but he just hit me too." 

"How did he die?"

"I hit him with an umbrella."

"Was it in self-defense?" Detective Choi finally spoke up from scribbling furiously on his notepad. 

"Yes, he wouldn't stop."

"But for him to die by an umbrella?" Detective Jung eyed him suspiciously. "How many times did you hit him, son?"

"I don't remember," Wonwoo shrugged honestly. "I was too busy thinking I was going to die."

"Okay, thank you. That's all we need. We'll call you if we need anything else,  Detective Choi jotted down Wonwoo's phone number. "Go ahead to the EMS." Wonwoo didn't move from where he was sitting, too afraid it was all real. Praying he would wake up from this dream any second. 

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo snapped up to find the owner of the voice and saw Mingyu trying to get over the yellow tape but had been stopped by two officers holding him back. 

"Please," Wonwoo whispered to one of the ones that had been questioning him. The officer waved a reluctant finger at the two, and Mingyu raced past the tape as soon as they let go of him.

"Are you alright?" As soon as Mingyu's arms wrapped around him, Wonwoo's walls shattered around him while he began to sob into Mingyu's shirt, leaving it a soggy puddle of tears. 

"Calm down," Mingyu, trying to hide the shaking in his voice, soothed into his ear. "It's okay now. It's over."

"No, it's not," Wonwoo's voice broke as he gasped for air. 

"It will be, just calm down first."

"I killed someone, Mingyu. Don't tell me to relax," he snapped. 

"Did you have the killing fucking planned?" Mingyu pulled back to stare him in the eyes. Wonwoo shook his head. "Did you walk into that room knowing you were going to kill a person?"  

"No."

"Was your first reaction to kill them when they did this to you?" Mingyu's voice broke when he brought up the forming bruises on Wonwoo's face, who denied it again. "Then how the fuck is it murder? You and Aunt May are safe, because of you, from the damn bastard and that's all that matters." Tears were falling from Wonwoo's face again and Mingyu wiped them away.

"Thank you," Wonwoo's voice cracked, thick with tears, as Mingyu rubbed his back. 

"Look at what they did to you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll make you some tea later," They, wrapped around one another as if afraid to let go, walked over to the waiting EMS. 

 

~

 

Wonwoo didn't sleep that night, thoughts going back to the crimson red that had covered his hands and the way he lost control as he swung the umbrella again and again. Dammit, it was a shame because he loved Hello Kitty merch…

He jolted when there was a knock at the front door. Aunt May had recovered fairly quickly, having survived it before for fifteen years, and went back to the fields. “This house don’t thrive on sunlight. Now go back to bed and try to sleep. Did the bastard beat logic out of your head too? ” was her response when Wonwoo asked if she was okay enough to go back to work. Before Wonwoo cracked the door to answer, he eyed the umbrella stand to make sure there was a surplus of umbrellas readily available. 

He peeked through the crack and was greeted with Mingyu’s eyeball. “Jesus!” Wonwoo scrambled back and the door flung open, spring making an unpleasant noise as it hit the wall. 

“My name’s Mingyu, actually, but good to know that you worship me. Don’t tell Joshua that though, he’ll have a fit,” Mingyu waltzed in. Wonwoo was beginning to wonder if he was there more than his own home. 

“You make me wish I was dead.” 

“Now now, don’t be like that. We’ve got places to go and people to see today!” Mingyu flashed him a grin, thumbs up, and Wonwoo groaned. 

“Why?”

“To celebrate the anniversary of Joshua and Jeonghan, of course,” Mingyu handed him his shoes to put them on. Wonwoo reluctantly complied. 

“Wait, they’re together?”

“Technically they’ve never outright said anything, or really had any intimate contact now that I think about it, but Chan and I are hundred percent sure they’ve been fuck buddies for at least two years now.” 

“Solid facts,” Wonwoo, amused, pushed Mingyu out so they could get going. “Do we need to get anything like a cake before we met them?”

“Well, Joshua doesn’t eat sweets, and I’m sure Jeonghan’s already got the candles,” Mingyu imitated holding a cigarette to his mouth. Wonwoo, now unamused, slapped him lightly. 

“Then let’s go.” And they speed off. Well, leisurely walked as Wonwoo had a hard time moving with his injuries. Mingyu offered to help him walk, but Wonwoo batted him away, not wanting any pity. “I’m not a grandma needing help crossing the street, young chap.” 

“Oh, how you offend Grandma Kim,” Mingyu clutched at his chest in fake agony. “I can feel her pain from here as you know I come from her bloodline.”

“That’s not how it works, dumbass,” Wonwoo walked on without him, and Mingyu stuck his tongue out at his back. 

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Joshua pulled him into a side hug as the two entered Joshua’s backyard, which was as perfect as ever with its picket fence, even green grass, and blooming trees. 

“Got the goods?” Mingyu whispered quietly to Joshua as if there was a drug deal going on. At least, Wonwoo hoped there wasn’t. 

“Obviously.”

“THEN LET THE CELEBRATION COMMENCE!” Mingyu hollered and ran around. Chan followed suit, Joshua laughed in joy, and Jeonghan continued to smoke as he sent a look of  _ are we really associated with these people?  _ to Wonwoo. 

Cue the camera pans to the four of them, discluding Wonwoo, sitting around in a circle as they aggressively played Yahtzee. Wonwoo sat out of the festivities to brood as he half-heartedly watched Jeonghan pound at the ground in pure anger, which Chan said Nice to, after rolling all but one dice on a five resorting to him having to write zero in the Yahtzee section on his score sheet as he had already filled in his five section as well as the four of a kind. 

In the end, Joshua won with having gotten three Yahtzees in total. “This is what happens when having faith that God is there to guide you,” he hummed as shoved the money, that was placed in the middle, into his shirt pocket. 

“So kinda like how churches take your money for themselves,” Jeonghan chimed in, bitter in his defeat. Joshua flicked him off. 

Wonwoo had gone unnoticed up until then when Mingyu scooted over to him. 

“Come on! One round?” Mingyu pestered him by prodding him in the side playfully. 

“No, I’m good,” Wonwoo gave him a painfully obvious fake smile, but it stopped the poking nonetheless. Mingyu knew when to stop before he crossed a line. 

“Okay, your loss though,” Mingyu shook the barrel of dice in around Wonwoo’s annoyed face like he was a bartender. Wonwoo was done with his behavior, perhaps he was wrong to assume Mingyu knew when to not cross certain lines. Any other day, he wouldn’t but this was the longest he had ever gone without a wink of sleep and with the recent events...it was a bomb ticking down in time. 

“Sorry, I’m not in the celebration mood because, you know, I was almost beaten to death the other day and haven’t slept in a solid week. My fucking bad. Could you ever find forgiveness in your heart, your majesty?” Wonwoo sarcastically begged to Mingyu whose fists were clenched tightly to his side.

“Wonwoo,” Joshua, from the sideline, had a warning tone.

“Oh please, not you too. Can the prince not speak for himself?”  Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and Mingyu threw his fist down at nothing before he bursted up and into a run to get away, the gate door swinging wildly behind him. 

"We're all fucked up here, Wonwoo. Stop acting like you're the only one," Joshua snapped before storming off into his house through the sliding door, which he slammed loudly. Wonwoo blinked in surprise and settled his bewildered face on Jeonghan, who looked back unimpressed. 

He took another drag of his cigarette before saying something. "Have you ever thought for just a second that outside your bubble of narcissism that maybe, just possibly, other people have problems too? Has it never occurred to you why Mingyu is always working?" He took another drag and slowly puffed out the smoke. "Whatever, it's not my business."

Wonwoo dragged his hand down his face in stress. He hadn’t meant to do that but he just snapped. “Fuck,” he whispered into the air. Jeonghan looked at him for a moment as if contemplating saying something then entered into the house without a word spoken. 

“Go after him. Work it out,” Chan, silent until then, advised from across Wonwoo. 

“How? He won’t want to listen to me.”

“Then listen to him.”

“Damn, Chan. Those are the most words you have spoken to me in a row.” Chan laughed softly as he cleaned up the Yahtzees score sheets. 

“Now go!” Chan threw a pencil at him as Wonwoo jogged off. 

Wonwoo hadn’t the slightest clue where Mingyu’s house was. So he went to the next best place, Mingyu’s grandmother. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Kim,” Wonwoo started when she greeted him at her door. “But where is Mingyu’s house?”

“Oh, you don’t want to go there, dear."

“I’m afraid I have to. I really need to tell him something,” Wonwoo twisted at his hand, nervousness evident. Mrs. Kim sighed.

“It’s the house out by the railroad tracks. Be careful, dear.” 

“Thank you so much,” Wonwoo hollered back as he took off to Mingyu’s house. He knew the exact house as they how past it many times on their runs, but it didn’t set in that it was actually inhabited until he got there and met Mingyu’s father. The house once had a vibrant blue paint but was now peeling and dulled by age. The left front window had been boarded up and one of the wooden steps was split. It reminded Wonwoo of one of those abandoned barns that you’d find in the suburbs. 

There was a long pause when Wonwoo knocked on the door before a man, who had deeply set eyes, with sluggish movements opened the door. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m looking for Mingyu, I’m a friend,” Wonwoo eyed the beer bottle in the man’s hand and how he could barely stand on his own two feet. He was drunk as hell. 

“Oh, you’re a friend of that bitch? You must have money then. You got any?” the bottle slipped out of his hand and broke at contact to the ground as he held his hand toward Wonwoo. 

“No, sorry, I don’t. Where’s Mingyu?”

“In the back with the other bitch,” Mr. Kim slammed the door in his face, stubbing Wonwoo’s toe in the process. 

           Wonwoo walked around the house to the background as the drunk man instructed. He found Mingyu standing off to the side of the yard in front of some sort of rock with writing on it. 

           Mingyu looked up from the rock as he heard a rustle in the grass before looking back down. It was a grave. "Fancy seeing you here," Mingyu spoke so somberly that Wonwoo wasn't sure it was even him. "How did know you I live here? I never told you."

           "I asked your grandmother." Wonwoo hesitantly, which Mingyu could hear, said.

           "Go ahead and ask. I know you want to, and I don't want you to hear it from Joshua."

           "Why don't you live with your grandmother?" Wonwoo roused. "I mean you never come here so you obviously don't like being here." 

          "Sometimes there's more to life than what you like and don't like, Wonwoo. Sometimes you're born into things."

          "But Mingyu, she's obviously fond of you and even Aunt May would take you in if you needed."

          "If I could, I would have before you even came here, but I can't. I don't think you get it."

          "Then just tell me, Mingyu. I'm sorry I've so selfish that I didn't think to ask how you were," Wonwoo played with the hem of his shirt as he spoke, just wanting it in the air already.

         "I know you didn't mean it, you've been having a lot going on too." Mingyu took a breath. "My grandmother believes things are passed down from generation to generation, not just wisdom but also things like debt. My dad started drinking when my mom had a miscarriage, but it wasn't the same for him, even when I was born. He always wanted a little girl. So as he drank, he got mixed into gambling. And before you know it, I'm working two jobs to keep us stable because my grandmother believes it's my duty as a son to fix his mistakes. Isn't that just dandy?" Mingyu trembled as he spoke and left Wonwoo speechless. How do you respond to something like this? I'm sorry wouldn't cut it.

“These were her favorite flowers, you know,” Mingyu, breaking the silence they were drowning in, lifted the bluebell in his hand up slightly for Wonwoo to see. Wonwoo hadn't noticed it until then.

“Hmm?”

“These were my mom’s favorite flowers before she died. I never understood why as ugly and odd looking as they are. Every morning, she woke up bright and early, even though she had come back from her third job, just so she could water her flower garden. But I think I get it now. In all those years with an uncertainty of where we would end up, she had something in her control. The wild bluebells were hers and hers only." A pause and a small, sad smile formed. "It's been four years today actually.”

           "Oh Mingyu, I didn't know," Understanding dawned onto Wonwoo of every unspoken thing that day. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

           "No, you had every right to. You didn’t know. I just...I don't know.”  Mingyu leaned his head onto Wonwoo's shoulder. 

"I'm not crying, I just have star bits in my eye," Mingyu pulled his shirt up to wipe away the tears leaking out. 

"Whatever you say, Gyu," Wonwoo laid his hand comfortingly on the small of Mingyu's back. Mingyu stiffened at the pressure for a moment then relaxed.

"Gyu?" Mingyu, eyes wide, looked up from where he was hunched wiping his eyes.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't-" Sheer panic set into Wonwoo

"No, it's okay. I like it. Just surprised is all. My mom used to call me that when I ever I was having a bad day,” Mingyu’s grip around the flower tightened.

“Do you want to plant it?” Wonwoo eyed his grip. “I’m sure she’d be happy to know even in death that she had them.” Mingyu nodded an inch before he got down on his knees to dig, and Wonwoo followed. 

As they planted the flower into the ground, all the events of the days previously were buried with it. 

 

~

 

July had come and gone just like that and summer was coming to an end. That meant Wonwoo had little time left in the village he had grown to adore in his time there. 

            He and Mingyu had been curled up on the couch together watching a movie when his aunt walked in with a slip of paper. "Boys, could you go to the grocery store and get all of this? I'm behind on picking blueberries. And here's some money." Wonwoo took the wad of money and paper from her and peeled himself off the couch (read Mingyu). 

           "Sure thing," Wonwoo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling on his shoes. "You coming with?" Mingyu nodded and slowly pulled himself up. “Leggo.” 

“My eggo,” Mingyu shoved himself into Wonwoo’s side and was pushed away. 

“Shut up loser, we’re going shopping.” 

“I absolutely hate how you twisted that quote. I am uncomfortable.” 

“Good.” 

They had almost made it through Aunt May’s list without anything going wrong. Almost. The trip to the mart had been interesting, to say the least. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, oh fuckity. FUCK YOU!” Mingyu yelled at the oranges tumbling off their display like an avalanche. Wonwoo could’ve sworn he saw a child covering their pet hamster’s ears. 

“IT’S FREE REAL ESTATE NOW, BOYS!” Another man around their age grabbed an armful of them before sprinting off. 

Wonwoo sent Mingyu a confused look with which Mingyu returned with, “Run for it!” 

“But what about all the groceries?” 

“Leave them! Abort mission!” Mingyu pulled him by the wrist. 

“Mingyu, you work there,” Wonwoo pointed out once he caught his breath. They had managed to run all the way to the willows without stopping. “You’re going to see them again one way or another.”

“Ah fuck, I didn’t think about that,” Mingyu scratched at his head before sitting down next to Wonwoo. They were under the tree to shade themselves from the blistering sun. 

“And we still have to get Aunt May her groceries. You know what happens when you standing between her and her bagels.”

“All too well,” Mingyu shuddered. Wonwoo laid his head onto Mingyu’s shoulder to get comfortable. Mingyu sighed contently at the contact. 

“Hey, Mingyu.”

“Yeah?” 

“What are you going to do when I leave?”

“Don’t talk about that yet.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like are you going to stay here forever? I mean one day, we won’t be young and I know you want to settle down one day.” 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu admitted. “The future has always been terrifying to think about.”

“I know,” Wonwoo turned his head to look up at Mingyu who was already facing him. “That’s the only thing I have thought about for the past six years of my life. Am I going to be able to afford college? What do I want to do with the entirety of my future? Am I going to be lonely my whole life? But this summer,” Mingyu leaned down closer to Wonwoo unconsciously as his eyes flicked to Wonwoo’s lips as they moved, “has been the happiest I’ve been in a while. So what I guess I’m trying to say is thank you for this summer. You really-” 

“Shut up,” Mingyu barely spoke above a whisper as he grabbed Wonwoo’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Wonwoo laid his hands onto Mingyu’s chest as he kissed back. “Shut up or I really am going to cry.” 

“You’re such a crybaby,” Wonwoo teased but could feel his cheeks flare up uncontrollably. “But I’m being serious when I say-” 

“I will literally walk away now if you thank me again.” 

“Let me finish.” Mingyu rolled his eyes childishly but kept his mouth shut. “I’m being serious when I say...race you to the falls!”

“Not fair,” Mingyu whined as he stumbled to get up. “You’ve got a head start!” 

 

~

 

As fated, time passed and so did Wonwoo’s time left to stay. 

"I got to go, Mingyu," Wonwoo reluctantly pulled himself away from Mingyu's tight embrace. 

"What time is it?" The bus left at 10:12, and Mingyu wanted to savor every second they had left. 

"TEN HOUR TEN MINUTE!" A stranger, wearing a beret and holding two bags of oranges, shouted as he walked past. 

“Holy shit isn’t that the dude from the grocery store…” Wonwoo trailed off before shaking his head. He did not want to remember that low point in his life. 

“You know, I just realized something,” Mingyu looked like he was about to either cry or laugh or both. We’re not picky here. 

“What is it?” 

“In all these weeks, we never thought to exchange phone numbers. Really a lot of our problems could have been avoided if we had,” Mingyu pointed out their stupidity. 

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo looked vacantly into the distance in pure shock. “Wow, um.”

“Yeah.” 

“We’re idiots.” 

“Yup, but idiots who will now be able to contact one another even long distance and maybe work out whatever is going on between them.” 

“Maybe,” Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled playfully as they exchanged numbers. In truth, they had no idea what the future held for them, but they could only try. 

Once Wonwoo got situated on the bus, he looked out the window to see Mingyu giving him one last smile before the bus rolled forward, to his surprise it was still as easy as ever. The village he spent during the summer fading into the background leaving him to reminisce on how it all began when he met that old lady on this very same bus.

And so maybe he did give a shit about her grandson after all. 

 

~

 

Wonwoo's attention was snapped from the spinning fan as his mom hollered for him.

 

It had only been a dream after all. One that would never come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be titled lucid dreams, but I love minghaos song too much so another day another fic with a song title


End file.
